onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Game Mechanics
Battle Battle in Onigiri has several aspects which are the same regardless where you go. These are fairly straightforward. Most parameters are covered on the Stats Page. Other things that are constant are Lucky Boxes dropping if the player level is not over 10 levels higher than the defeated monster and durability consumption when attacking provided the player is not swapped with a partner or on a mount. Fields Fields are generally worse than dungeons and are also distinct from dungeons in some aspects: *Many fields drop glass marbles, however, they will not drop other Magatama. *Specific fields have Field Bosses. *Fields tend to have lower drop rates than dungeons (typically half of normal mode). *Fields do not drop gold ??? identifiable weapons. *Vanguard/Divine Possession Partners meters will not charge. Dungeons Dungeons vary from type to type and may have restrictions or energy costs to enter but the main aspects are as follows: *Exp will be split and half of it will go into a pool which you will receive when you clear the dungeon. This pool is multiplied by your clear rank. *Vanguard/Divine Possession Partners meters can be charged. *Goldaruma can appear randomly if the highest party player level is not too high. *Magatama can drop in most dungeons. There are exceptions. Particularly in dungeons lacking hell modes. *Dungeons are often scaled according to party size giving more enemies at higher levels when in a large party. This does not occur for many Warding dungeons and dungeons without hell modes and there may be other exceptions. Damage Damage can be broken down into several types: *Percentage Damage. This is a special case specific to certain enemies and dungeons. The calculations are straightforward so it won't be considered here. *Physical Damage *Magical Damage Player Attacking Monster Physical Damage *Minimum and Maximum Attack values calculated. Addition Attack Bonuses are added first and then multiplied by multiplier bonuses. *If it is a critical, Dex Critical Attack Bonuses are added to both values. *Enemy Atk Cut is subtracted from both values. *If the attack is not the first hit of a multihit skill, and the multihit resistance and skill multihit is not zero, apply the following atk reduction: Cut Result = atk - (atk-(atk/((hit number-1) * (multihit element (resistance)*0.01)+1.0)))*(skill multihit cut*0.01) *Get a random atk value between the resulting atk min and atk max values. *Apply the Atk vs P.Def multiplier x = def / attack rate = 0.3263 * 0.55^x + (arctan(3.8 - x * 4.5 )+pi/2) / 6.5 + 0.23 if rate<0.45, rate = 0.45 Result= atk*rate *Multiply by skill force/100, the skill force multiplier (e.g. +20% skill force = 1.2 multiplier) and the skill's damage rate. *Apply Element calculations: Multiply each component of a skill by each resistance. e.g. Collapsing Blade for Twin Swords is 70% Dark and 30% Slice Element. If an enemy has -30 Dark Resistance and 20 Slice Resistance and you have +25 Dark Element, the calculations would be as follows: Damage Multiplier= Dark Component(0.7) * (1+Dark Bonus(25)/100)*(1-Dark Resistance(-30)/100) +Slice Component(0.3) * (1+Slice Bonus(0)/100)*(1-Slice Resistance(20)/100) =~1.38 multiplier There are measures so that the result of this will never be extremely low. The above gives you your final attack base on which all of the rest of the bonuses are based on. These bonuses in no particular order are: *Rear Attack: Applied if attacking from behind. *Guard Cut: Applied here if it's applicable but there aren't any cases of this for when the player is attacking. *Effective: 20% base damage bonus if within an effective range. The effective range can be increased with the Weapon effective distance +x m attribute. *Crit Force: Applied here if the attack is a critical. It is multiplied by (1-(enemy crit cut rate)/100). e.g. 170 crit force with a 50% cut rate would give a 0.35 bonus. *Body Size Effectivity: This used to be used to give bonuses to different weapon classes when facing monsters of different sizes but it gives a constant 10% bonus. Magical Damage Largely the same to Physical Damage except that M.Def is used instead of P.Def and there is a damage modifier after a random attack is chosen as follows: x= wis or mnd*0.7 rounded down. Whichever is higher. modifiedAttack=selectedAttack*0.7+1.2*x Player Taking Damage The calculations are largely the same except that the player gets damage reductions for reaching specific defense thresholds (only one applied): *3000 Defence: 5% damage reduction *6000 Defence: 10% damage reduction *9000 Defence: 20% damage reduction The player also received guard damage reductions when guarding. Default Values: *Spear 95% *Axe/Odachi 90% *Sword 85% *Twin Sword 80% *Bow 75% *Wand/Staff 45% Finally, enemies do not get the magic attack modifier. Aggro Note: This section may be inaccurate because although it seems like the features are in use, it may be a different case in the game. Aggro is applied every time a player hits a monster but there are different ways in which aggro functions so it may not be perceptible. When you hit a monster with a skill, aggro can be added in two ways. The first is a simple addition and the second is through multiplying your damage by an aggro multiplier. Both can be added in one attack and added aggro can never be negative. Aggro is capped at 1000000 and drops by 30% every 3 seconds when aggro is updated. A monster has various ways of picking a target which are as follows: *A random player *The last attacking player *The closest player *The furthest player *The player with the least aggro *The player with the most aggro *A specific player Stun Stun accumulates whenever a skill with a stun value is used. When it reaches a specific number, an enemy is stunned for 4 seconds and cannot attack. Stun is reduced over time and many bosses are immune to stun.